moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween II (1981)
Category:FilmsCategory:Halloween/FilmsCategory: /Media Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Rick Rosenthal | written by = John Carpenter Debra Hill | produced by = Moustapha Akkad John Carpenter Debra Hill Joseph Wolf Irwin Yablans Dino De Laurentiis | music by = John Carpenter Alan Howarth | cinematography = Dean Cundey | edited by = Mark Goldblatt Skip Schoolnik | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = October 30th, 1981 | mpaa rating = | running time = 93 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $2,500,000 (estimated) IMDB; Box Office/Business | gross revenue = $25,533,818 Box Office Mojo | preceded by = Halloween (1978) | followed by = Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) }} Halloween II is an American horror film of the slasher subgenre. It is the sequel to John Carpenter's 1978 classic Halloween. This film marks the directorial debut of Rick Rosenthal. The script was written by franchise creators John Carpenter and Debra Hill. It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on October 30th, 1981. This film distinguishes itself from other sequels in that it takes place immediately following the events of the first film and even recaps the climatic showdown between Doctor Sam Loomis and Michael Myers from the first film. Although Carpenter didn't direct the sequel, he did have a directorial hand in the final cut and reshot some scenes to give the sequel an edgier feel to it. Cast Notes & Trivia * This film marks the directorial debut of Rick Rosenthal. * The music for the recapped sequences from Halloween is re-scored. * Producer Dino De Laurentiis is uncredited for his participation in this film. * George Romero's Night of the Living Dead is playing on the television in the Elrod home. * Bennett Tramer, the boy who gets killed while wearing the Michael Myers mask, was referenced in the first Halloween. Ben was the one whom Annie tried to set Laurie up with. * Actress Nancy Loomis reprises her role as Annie Brackett for the scene in which Annie's body is wheeled out of the Wallace house. Loomis also provided the voice of Sally, the girl on the telephone who was speaking to Alice in the beginning of the movie. * Comedian Dana Carvey makes his film debut playing an unnamed camera crew assistant seen outside the Wallace residence. Ironically, Carvey is best known for being one half of a comedy duo with a partner named Mike Myers (not to be confused with everyone's favorite masked whacko, Michael Myers). * Marion's last name, Chambers, is revealed in this film. * At the time of filming, actress Jamie Lee Curtis had short hair, necessitating a prop wig to make her more closely resemble the character from the previous film. In the original Halloween, Jamie Lee Curtis had long hair. * Although Sam Loomis appears to die in this film, he survives his second encounter with Michael Myers and returns to pursue him anew in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. * The end credits for the film indicate Michael's age as 23 even though Doctor Loomis tells Graham that Michael is 21. * The film opens and closes with the song "Mr. Sandman" by the Chordettes. * After the film's climax, one of the officers credits Michael Myers with killing ten people. Including the bodies recovered from the first film (not counting the mechanic outside of Haddonfield), the actual body count would be twelve. It is possible that not all of the bodies had been recovered yet and there is also the ambiguous insinuation that Doctor Loomis dies as well, thus adding to the numerical discrepancy. * This is the only known film work for Nichole Drucker, who plays young Laurie Strode in the movie. * Halloween II marks the feature film debut of actress Ana Alicia. Prior to this she appeared in a few television movies and several episodes of various programs. This also proved to be her final film work. Characters ; Alice Martin: Alice was the neighbor of Mister and Mrs. Elrod. Michael Myers sneaked into her house and stabbed her to death with a butcher knife. ; Annie Brackett: Annie Brackett was the daughter of Sheriff Brackett. Her body was recovered from the Wallace residence. ; Bennett Tramer: Bennett Tramer was a student at Haddonfield High School. In 1978, Annie Brackett tried to set him up on a date with Laurie Strode. On Halloween night, Ben was dressed up as the Shape and mistaken by police for serial killer Michael Myers. As the police pursued him on foot, Ben walked across the street whereupon he was accidentally struck by a police vehicle which slammed into another car, causing it to explode. Ben Tramer was killed instantly and his body was severely burned. ; Craig: Unknown ; Darcy Essmont: Darcy Essmont was a friend of Karen and worked at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Karen promised to give Darcy a ride home, but tried to back out. Darcy made her hold to her commitment. ; Doctor Mixter: Doctor Mixter worked at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. On the night of October 31st, 1978, he was called in to attend to Laurie Strode who had been admitted after being attacked by Michael Myers. Mixter was partially inebriated when he met Laurie, having just returned from a country club. Michael Myers killed Doctor Mixter by stabbing him in the eye with a needle. ; Eddie Lee: Eddie Lee lived in Russellville and was a possible love interest of Darcy Essmont. ; Garrett: Garrett was a security guard at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. He was asked to check on the power after the phone lines went down. Michael Myers killed him by striking across the back of the head with the claw end of a hammer. ; Gary: Gary was a young boy dressed as a pirate, who was taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital after his mother discovered that he had partially eaten a razor blade that was planted inside a piece of candy. ; Gary Hunt: Gary Hunt was a deputy in Haddonfield, Illinois under Sheriff Leigh Brackett. Gary was the one who informed Sheriff Brackett of his daughter Annie's death. Hunt then accompanied Doctor Sam Loomis to Haddonfield Elementary School to investigate a break-in. ; Graham: Graham was the medical examiner of Haddonfield. He examined the charred remains of Ben Tramer, whom Deputy Hunt and Doctor Loomis mistakenly believed to be Michael Myers. ; Howard Elrod: Howard Elrod was the husband of Mrs. Elrod. On Halloween night, he stayed home and watched Night of the Living Dead. His neighbor, Alice Martin, believed that Mrs. Elrod picked on her husband too much. ; Janet Marshall: Janet Marshall was a nurse at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. She was asked to assist Mister Garrett with checking on the down telephone lines. Later, she was sent to find Doctor Mixter. Michael Myers appeared and stabbed her in the temple with a needle. ; Jimmy: Jimmy was an ambulance driver and EMT. His little brother, Ziggy, went to school with Laurie Strode. Jimmy watched over Laurie when she was taken to the hospital. ; Karen Baley: Karen Baley was a nurse at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. She was romantically linked to an EMT driver named Budd. Budd and Karen sneaked off to spend some quality time together in the hospital's therapy pool. Michael Myers killed Karen by turning up the water temperature in the pool, then dunking her face into the water, causing it to blister and boil until she died. Note: Last name revealed on name tag. ; Laurie Strode: A survivor of Michael Myers, Laurie was taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital where she befriended an EMT named Jimmy. Doctor Loomis learned that Laurie was actually Michael's little sister. Loomis came to the hospital and once again saved Laurie from Michael's rampage, at great cost to himself. ; Leigh Brackett: Leigh Brackett was the sheriff of Haddonfield. He identified the body of his daughter Annie after she had been murdered by Michael Myers. Sheriff Brackett retired only three years following her death. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers ; Michael Myers: Revealed to be the older brother of Laurie Strode, Michael Myers continues his bloodthirsty rampage at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital in an effort to kill his sister. ; Mrs. Elrod: Mrs. Elrod was the wife of Howard Elrod and lived next door to Alice Martin. Michael Myers broke into the Elrod home on Halloween night to steal a butcher knife. He left traces of blood behind on the kitchen counter. When Mrs. Elrod saw the blood she began to scream. Annie heard her from next door and presumed that Mister Elrod got tired of her always picking on him and began beating her. ; Randy: Unknown ; Robert Mundy: Robert Mundy was a news broadcaster who broke the story about the discovery of three dead bodies murdered by an escaped mental patient from Smith's Grove-Warren County Sanitarium. ; Sally: Sally was a friend of Alice. She alerted her to the murders that took place just down the street from her house. ; Sam Loomis: A psychiatrist from Smith's Grove, Loomis failed in his first attempt to kill Michael Myers, but succeeded in tracking him back to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, where he critically injured Michael in an explosion, at great cost to himself as well. ; Virginia Alves: Virginia Alves was a nurse at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Michael Myers murdered her by strapping her to a table and exsanguinating her with an I.V. drip. Her body was discovered by an EMT named Jimmy. Body Count See also * Halloween II (1981)/Character list External Links * * * Halloween II at Wikipedia * * * * * * * Halloween II at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1981/Films Category:October, 1981/Films Category:Horror films Category:American films Category:R-rated films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Remade Category:Universal Pictures Category:H/Films Category:Rick Rosenthal/Director Category:John Carpenter/Writer Category:Debra Hill/Writer Category:Barry Bernardi/Associate producer Category:John Carpenter/Producer Category:Debra Hill/Producer Category:Joseph Wolf/Executive producer Category:Irwin Yablans/Executive producer Category:Moustapha Akkad/Executive producer Category:Dino De Laurentiis/Executive producer Category:John Carpenter/Composer Category:Alan Howarth/Composer Category:Dean Cundey/Cinematographer Category:Mark Goldblatt/Editor Category:Skip Schoolnik/Editor Category:Dick Warlock/Stunt coordinator Category:Donald Pleasence/Actor Category:Charles Cyphers/Actor Category:Lance Guest/Actor Category:Dick Warlock/Actor Category:Nancy Stephens/Actor Category:Dana Carvey/Actor Category:Billy Warlock/Actor Category:Ty Mitchell/Actor Category:Nancy Kyes/Actor Category:Dana Carvey/Actor Category:Nancy Stephens/Actor Category:Nichole Drucker/Actor Category:Adam Gunn/Actor Category:Jack Verbois/Actor Category:Anne Bruner/Actor Category:Ana Alicia/Actor Category:Ford Rainey/Actor Category:Jeffrey Kramer/Actor Category:Nancy Kyes/Voice actor Category:Hunter von Leer/Actor